tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
LoganWorm's Survivor: Redemption Island
Survivor: Redemption Island was the 6th season in the series. It began on November 15th, 2012. This was the first season to feature returning players, and returning players against new players. The season featured 18 castaways, 12 new, 6 returning, on 2 different tribes. The main twist was called: "Redemption Island" which the season is solely modeled after. The twist allows a recently voted out castaway to go to an island and duel other voted out castaways. After winning so many duels a castaway is allowed to return to the game and compete for the title of Sole Survivor once again. 34 people applied, 16 were cut from casting, while all castaways participated for the whole duration of the season. People that signed up on the Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preferred Survivor Name (Some kind of first name), Age, Color Level, Timezone, and a couple of other answers to questions. Their Preferred Survivor Name is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. (Real Cast List w/real Usernames) Season Summary Genre: 'Reality Competition '''Winner: '??? (?-?-?) 'No. of Episodes: '''18 '''No. of Castaways: '''18 (12 new, 6 returning) '''Original Run: '''November 11th, 2012 - ??? (???) '''Hosted On: 'Tengaged Website '''Preceded By: ''Survivor: Nicaragua'' Followed By: ''Survivor: Pearl Islands'' Location: '''San Juan Del Sur, Nicaragua '''Tribes: Ometepe Zapatera Castaways TVs = indicate Total Votes The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Ashley was removed from the game due to his behavior. Due to an illness, Julian was removed from the game. The Game NV = indicates that a person did not get eliminated by being voted out by the tribe, so there were no votes cast. Ashley was removed from the game due to his behavior. Due to an illness, Julian was removed from the game. Voting History NV = indicates that the person did not vote, and had no effect on who was voted out. (usually because they forgot to vote, but there could be another reason) Ashley was removed from the game due to his behavior. Due to an illness, Julian was removed from the game. Episode Summaries participated in Redemption Island. ]] came in 18th place.]] 'Episode 1: "I've Got a Gut Feeling"' Description is typed and will be added after the season is over. 'Episode 2: "So All 3 of us Have Idols?"' Description is typed and will be added after the season is over. 'Episode 3: "A Sticky Situation"' Description is typed and will be added after the season is over. 'Episode 4: "Suprised I'm Alive"' Description is typed and will be added after the season is over. 'Episode 5: "..."' ... 'Episode 6:' ... 'Episode 7:' ... 'Episode 8:' ... 'Episode 9:' ... 'Episode 10:' ... 'Episode 11:' ... 'Episode 12:' ... 'Episode 13:' ... 'Episode 14:' ... 'Episode 15:' ... 'Episode 16:' ... 'Episode 17:' ... 'Episode 18:' ... Twists 'Redemption Island:' Redemption Island was a twist where castaways that were voted out, went to an island and dueled other castaways through challenges to stay alive in the game. During 3 points during the game, could a castaway return from winning a Redemption Island duel. If a castaway loses the Redemption Island duel, they are officially out of the game. The twist was retired at the final 5. Extras Promo #1 Title Sequence (Original Tribes) Category:LoganWorm's Survivor Series